


Those Moments

by Merfilly



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etienne views the moments differently than Isabeau</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Moments

Those rare moments, when the sun's rising or falling had not yet kissed one, but had touched the other, held all the hope for her and the damnation for him. The curse keeping them apart compounded itself daily in his heart, each time he got that glimpse of the woman he had fallen in love with, given his sacred heart to.

She looked upon him with such devoted love, such innocent hope that there would be a way to end the hateful curse.

He had no heart to tell her such hope was naught but a dream of the impossible.


End file.
